The invention relates generally to antenna design, and more specifically, it relates to a genetically optimized DISS transmit antenna. Ionospheric measurements provide crucial information to Air Force systems and warfighters about the accuracy and reliability of our sensor and communication systems. The ionosphere is the ionized portion of the Earth's upper atmosphere that extends from approximately 60 to 1000 km altitude. All radio frequency signals propagating through this region are influenced by the ionosphere, and the resulting impact to the communications capabilities of civilian and military systems ranges from negligible to severe depending on frequency.
Characterization of the ionospheric environment is therefore key to situational awareness, mitigation of degrading impacts on U.S. military operations and exploitation of enemy susceptibilities. Combatant Commanders, as well as operational and tactical units, use ionospheric analyses and predictions for diagnosing and avoiding errors and outages in communications, radars, and Precision Navigation & Timing (PNT) systems such as GPS.
Relevant prior art includes the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,198 issued to Altshuler;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,794 issued to Altshuler;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,403 issued to Sent;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,056 issued to Chene et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,509 issued to Winston; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,282 issue to Hopkins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,794 issued to Altshuler is for a process for the design of antennas using genetic algorithms and its technology was used in the development of the present invention.
Ionosondes in general, and the Digital Ionospheric Sounding System (DISS) network in particular, are key elements in the DoD ionospheric sensing strategy. The DISS network is operated by US Air Force Weather Agency (AFWA) and the Air Force Research Laboratory (AFRL) Battlespace Environment Division (VSB) in order to observe and specify the global ionosphere in real time. There are 18 fully automated digital ionosondes deployed by the Air Force worldwide that provide data for many products, including: specification and forecasts of primary and secondary HF radio propagation characteristics; ionospheric electron density and total electron content; ionospheric scintillation; environmental conditions for spacecraft anomalies; and sunspot number.
A need remains for an off-the-shelf TCI model 613F communications antenna that transmits radio signals of different frequencies across a specified sweep (between 1 and 30 MHz) in a vertical direction, which are reflected, absorbed, or distorted by the ionosphere. Receive antennas then intercept the returning signals for processing by various analysis algorithms.
The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.